Talk:Theories
"Could you look at your research and tell me if it's possible for a human to live in a non-vegetative state without their frontal lobe?" Phineas Gage. He was a railroad worker whose frontal lobe was almost completely severed by an accident involving gun powder and an iron rod. He was still able to function as a human being, IE Walk, talk, comprehend things, take care of himself, ect. But his personality completely changed and he became angrier, more irritable, irrational.... Basically people said he wasn't Phineas anymore after the accident. But from what I know, besides the drastic personality change, nothing else was wrong. The thing is, the brain is really, REALLY complicated, even if you sever the same exact lobe in two people they won't react the same way. When the lobotomy was still considered a basic cure-all operation for every mental illness out there, there was no cookie-cutter outcome for each patient. Some weren't affected by it at all, some were left EXTREMELY worse off to the point where they were almost brain dead, and some further still felt better. It's possible that the protagonist did recieve the bite of 87 as a young child. Because children's brains have what's called "Plasticity" meaning that their inner workings aren't as concrete and set as those of adults', it's completely possible that while he lost his frontal lobe the brain could have repaired most of the dammage by rewiring itself to accommodate for the loss by rerouting the necessary neurons to other parts of the brain. If this were the case, Mike would be able to function as a self-dependant adult with very little to no issues. He may be slightly impulsive but that'd be it. He wouldn't be so impaired that he could be considered disabled. Honestly though, if he did have the same injury and consequences as Phineas he wouldn't be less able to identify danger, rather, he wouldn't be able to rationally REACT to said danger. Instead of relying on the monitors and closing doors he'd probably just try to punch them in the face out of rage. Also, I should mention hallucinations are not really a problem with parts of the brain being missing. Hallucinations are actually often caused by mental illnesses that are brought on by brain chemistry, such as Bipolar, Schizophrenia, ect. It's possible that he suffers from this kind of an illness. If he were badly schizophrenic though I doubt he could be rational enough to close the doors and strategically use the cameras to protect himself. If he were on medication for it it'd be plausible, but he'd likely not be experiencing extremely graphic hallucinations, such as Golden Freddy. And as someone with Bipolar myself, I can tell you hallucinations are EXTREMELY rare. Not only that but if he were on medication most medications for bipolar (as well as Schizophrenia, which is treated with similar meds only on a higher dose) actually try to regulate your sleep/wake cycle, so it'd be really hard, if not impossible, for him to stay awake until 6Am, yet alone be alert enough to recognize danger. I can tell you for sure though, it's possible he's not on medication and is in what's called a "Manic" episode: People with Mania tend to stay awake all the time and feel a sense of invulnerability and grandeur, which if severe enough could make him think he's immortal and not in any form of danger, hence why he comes back. It's completely possible that said Manic episode was brought on by his first night and the initial shock of being attacked by the animatronics. *SPOILER ALERT* Finally it's possible he's not sick at all. It's completely possible that *spoiler* if the suits really ARE haunted by the souls of the dead children then the halucinations are brought on by spirits and demons. This would also explain things like how Freddy is able to teleport and how Golden Freddy attacks/is summoned when a poster changes.